onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece in Italy
Manga In Italy, the One Piece manga is released by Star Comics since 2001 and as of May 2011 the first 59 volumes and the three special Red, Blue and Yellow have been released.List of One Piece chapters on the Italian Wikipedia. So has been released the volume of One Piece Wanted!. Star Comics, since 2008, started a monthly reprinting called "One Piece New Edition" which reached Volume 40, the new edition keeps the original logo, add extra content like Oda's sketches as well correcting major translation mistakes. The original title is deliberately in Latin and uppercase characters, but outside Japan the most common title chosen is "One Piece", Star Comics follows this choice as well. Anime Italy is one of the first nations (like China for example) to have broadcast One Piece on a TV Channel outside Japan. The first 53 episodes are titled "All'arrembaggio! (stand by to board!)", from 54th to 195th "Tutti all'arrembaggio!", from 196th to 309th "One Piece - Tutti all'arrembaggio!" and from 310th onward "One Piece". It is broadcast since 2001 on Mediaset's Italia1 channel. The episodes are imported directly from Japan and dubbed by Merak Film.List of One Piece episodes on the Italian Wikipedia. Even if the quality of the voice actors is generally good, they often say wrong statements because of translation mistakes from the original dialogues. Especially in the earlier episodes, some names were changed to make them easier for children and the dialogues were changed to made them "softer" and some scene were turned sepia-tone or black and white in order to "mask" the blood. The episodes aired on Italia 1 are edited because the channel may be penalized if they contain something that can scare a child and when it's not cut, blood's colour is changed to brown, black or light red. The first 195 episodes have been aired from 2001 to 2005, then it was transmitted no more until July 2008, when Italia 1 decided to broadcast new episodes in the summer, which they had been dubbed two years before. But it had such a success that they didn't stop it and dubbed new episodes. Currently the anime has reached and completed the Impel Down Arc. Movies 1 through 7 have been dubbed and transmitted as well. From episode 207 onward the Japanese original anime is broadcast in 16:9 while Italia 1 Channel is still using the 4:3 format, resulting in a partial image cut. The last episode aired on Italia 1 was 452 on December 21 2010, being the dub closest to the Japanese version second only to the Taiwan dub that is usually only 20 episodes behind the original. Reception When the Water Seven arc was broadcast, One Piece often reached up to two people viewers and more than 13% of share.See the Italian Wikipedia. Characters, places and other name changes in Italian dub *Monkey D. Luffy is called Rubber. From Episode 401, to adapt it to the original name, it was stated several times that "Rubber" is his nickname while Monkey D. Luffy is his name, so friends usually call him "Rubber" while marines often announced him as "Monkey D. Luffy alias Rubber". There was an attempt to call him "Monkey D. Rubber" in Episode 400 but it was immediately discard it. *Shanks is pronounced "Shenk". *Usopp's name is pronounced "Asopp". *The Grand Line is called "Grande Blu" (Great Blue). *The Calm Belt is translated as "Fascia di Bonaccia". *The All Blue is called "Cuore dei Mari" (Heart of the seas). *Beli are called danari (Berry from Thriller Bark arc onward). *The Devil Fruit are called "Frutti del mare" (Sea's fruits). Most names are also adapted into Italian, for example, Enel's Goro Goro no Mi is called Frutto Rombo Rombo. *The Den-Den Mushi was called "Lumacofono" (the same translation used in the manga) from the first episode to the 195th, then its name was changed to "Radio-Snail". *Hatchan is called Octy. *Kuroobi is called Blackbelt. *Tony Tony Chopper is called Renny-Renny Chopper ("renna" is the Italian word for "reindeer"). *Kureha is called Koreka. *Hiluluk is called Hiruruku. *Chess is called Scacco (chess in Italian). *The names of some Baroque Works female agents (Miss Wednesday, Miss All Sunday, Miss Monday, Miss Valentine, Miss Thursday and Miss Friday) have been translated in Italian (Miss Mercoledì, Miss Domenica, Miss Lunedì, Miss Valentina, Miss Giovedì e Miss Venerdì). *God Enel is called "Supremo Eneru" (Mighty/Supreme Eneru). *Iceburg is called Iceberg. *The CP9's name wasn't changed, but the 9 is pronounced in Italian (nove) and not in English. *The Galley-La Company is called "Galley Company". *Most Rokushiki techinques retain their original name, the only one changed is Rankyaku which is called "Storm Leg" (which is the literal translation in English from Japanese). *When Garp and Dragon were introduced it was omitted the family name (Monkey D.) and they were called only by their names because at the time of their first appearence Monkey D. Luffy was known only as "Rubber", but since they were presented as grandfather and father of Luffy after the adaptation of Episode 401 they should share the same surname now. *The Yonkou are called "I quattro Imperatori" (The Four Emperors), the Shichibukai are called "La Flotta dei Sette" (The Seven's Fleet). *Oars is called Ozu. *Bartholomew Kuma is called "Orso Bartholomew" ("orso" is Italian for "bear"). *Boa Hancock is pronounced "Boa Hencock". *Sabaody is pronounced in Italian. *Shiki is called "Kinjishi" alias "il leone d'oro", Kinjishi in Japanese and leone d'oro in Italian have the same meaning of Golden Lion. *The okamas and newkamas are called "i trasformati" (the transformed) and the New Kama Land is simply referred to as "paradiso" (heaven) or "giardino delle libertà" (garden of freedom). The okamas are never explicitly called gays. *The Okama Kenpo is simply called Kung Fu. Voice Actors Openings and Endings The dub features all new opening music performed by popular Italian singers, just like most of the other anime that is dubbed in Italian. The visuals change with each season by show clips from the japanese openings and actual scenes from the show. The credits air at the end of each episode, which has exactly the same visuals as the opening. Songs Brook's favorite song, Binks' Sake, was translated in Italian. Here the song performed by the Italian dub. References External links *One Piece on the Italian Wikipedia. *One Piece Wiki Italia, the Italian wiki on One Piece. *A website about the cuts in the Italian anime. *A website about the Italian voice actors for the Italian dub of One Piece. *The Star Comics website. *The Merak Film website. *The Mediaset website. Site Navigation Category:One Piece International Category:Translations Italy